Entrevue mouillée
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Des petits problèmes de plomberie...


ENTREVUE MOUILLEE

**Auteur : **DarkAthena

**E-Mail : : **romance

**Résumé : **Des petits problèmes de plomberie….

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de la série Sue Thomas sont la propriété exclusive de la PAX.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Une nouvelle missing scene à la suite d'un challenge.

La journée avait été terriblement longue. Elle n'avait qu'une envie maintenant : prendre un bon bain chaud.

Voyant qu'elle était fatiguée, Lucy avait décidé de sortir Lévy pour sa promenade, lui permettant ainsi de se reposer un peu.

Sue était à présent dans la salle de bain, se délectant à l'avance de ce moment de relaxation bienvenu. Alors qu'elle tournait le robinet d'eau chaude, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre au niveau de la tuyauterie. Bruit qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. C'est alors qu'au lieu d'avoir le débit d'eau normal, un jet sortit brusquement du tuyau mural, la faisant sursauter de surprise et l'éclaboussant entièrement.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !

La surprise avait été telle qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle arrête l'eau à tout pris avant d'inonder la salle de bain. Se précipitant vers l'arrivée d'eau, elle réussit à l'éteindre avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter brutalement.

Elle se retourna brusquement, le poing levé et prête à se défendre, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Jack. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Jack ? Oh seigneur, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Excuse-moi ! dit-il, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

C'est alors que Sue s'aperçut que Jack tenait son arme à la main. Elle en fut très surprise.

Jack ? Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son arme

Oh, ça ! C'est parce que je t'ai entendu crier alors que je frappais à la porte, et comme personne ne venait ouvrir, j'ai été obligé d'enfoncer la porte. Désolé.

Oh oui. Lucy est partie promener Lévy, tandis que moi, j'espérais prendre un bon bain chaud. Ce qui me semble impossible maintenant.

Jack s'empressa de ranger son arme et il sembla alors s'apercevoir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle de bain et son regard tomba sur le tuyau qui gouttait. Décidément, la plomberie semblait devoir être refaite dans cet appartement !

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Sue, et il se figea. Trempée jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements lui collant au corps, les cheveux mouillés, il la trouva magnifique. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain, et il dut faire un effort pour se maîtriser. Un sourire gêné apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se détournait pour sortir de la pièce.

Sue elle-même n'en menait pas large. Le fait de se retrouver ainsi trempée devant Jack l'avait plus que troublée. Et elle avait sentit le désir dans son regard, lui procurant une once de chaleur dans ses entrailles qu'elle avait bien du mal à maîtriser. Plongeant dans son regard, elle fit un sourire gêné auquel il répondit avant de se détourner.

Faisant quelques pas, il la regarda de nouveau afin qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Je vais t'attendre au salon pendant que tu te changes.

D'accord.

Et alors qu'elle s'avançait pour prendre une serviette, son pied heurta le savon, que la force du jet avait fait sortir de son reposoir, lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Elle se sentit tombée, poussant un petit cri de surprise, et se prépara mentalement à heurter le sol, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait atterrit dans les bras de Jack.

Celui-ci s'était en effet avancé dès qu'il l'avait vu glisser, et avait comblé le peu d'espace entre eux afin de la réceptionner.

Le cœur battant à la chamade pour chacun d'eux, Jack aida Sue à se redresser en la maintenant fermement contre son torse. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent en silence. La tension était à son comble, le monde extérieur semblait avoir disparu.

Nul ne sut qui avait fait le premier pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Seul comptait à présent la saveur de ce baiser passionné. Glissant ses bras autour de son cou, Sue se rapprocha de Jack afin d'intensifier le baiser. Jack lui-même avait glissé ses bras autour de sa taille, et la serrait presque à l'étouffée, souhaitant ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Le baiser leur sembla interminable, mais en même temps si court. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils gardèrent les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes, comme pour apprécier plus longuement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, ce fut pour y lire le même bonheur. Le même sourire sur le visage, ils restèrent front contre front, partageant juste le plaisir d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sue fut la première à reprendre la parole.

Je suis désolée. J'ai trempé ton costume. Dit-elle d'un air navré

Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ça séchera. Lui répondit Jack en souriant

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à échanger un nouveau baiser, une voix interrompit Jack, le faisant se redresser.

Il y a quelqu'un ? Sue ?

Dévisageant Jack sans comprendre, Sue sentit soudain quelque chose lui pesait sur la jambe. Son regard tomba alors sur Lévy, et elle comprit aussitôt que Lucy venait de rentrer à l'appartement.

Se séparant à regret de Jack, elle caressa Lévy et Jack eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de quelques pas que Lucy arriva dans la salle de bain.

Elle fut surprise de voir Jack et Sue ensemble, et dans leur état. Passée l'inquiétude première lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que la porte avait été enfoncé, elle ne pouvait maintenant retenir un sourire amusé, sentant qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose.

Jack ? Sue ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Les principaux concernés se lancèrent un regard complice qui n'échappa aucunement à Lucy. Le regard inquisiteur, elle se dit intérieurement qu'elle devrait bientôt faire subir à sa meilleure amie un certaine interrogatoire.

FIN


End file.
